


Acoustics

by Flamie



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, And likes to have thirsty thoughts on his neighbour, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Inspired by JR interview with RoniReni on ToNight, Jonghyun likes to sing, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamie/pseuds/Flamie
Summary: Who knew that singing off tune in his apartment managed to snag him a boyfriend?
Relationships: Kang Dongho | Baekho/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Comments: 12
Kudos: 26





	Acoustics

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the interview in To.Night where Jonghyun told RoniReni how his neighbours can actually hear him singing in his apartment

The apartment has great acoustics.

Jonghyun fell in love with the place the moment he stepped into the airy, corner apartment, with its wide balcony, floor to ceiling windows and the open space floor plan.

It was a bit pricey and too bright for a homebody youtuber and gamer like him, but then again, why settle for less when you can get the best?

But less on the apartment and more on its acoustics.

He love how his voice bounced around the apartment as he belts out verses and choruses of different songs as he wandered around the apartment, where no one can judge him for not hitting the right notes and going off tune at times.

And it’s not like anyone can hear him.

* * *

Jonghyun was getting back from his usual raids at the convenience store for his weekly mukbang sessions when he realized someone just moved into the apartment beside his. A musician or at least working in the music industry, judging from the boxes littered outside the apartment.

Placing his spoils inside his place, Jonghyun came out again, planning to introduce himself and maybe help out a bit. He can’t be rude to his neighbour, can he now?

Stepping out the door, he can see someone stumbling out of the elevator, struggling to carry a stack of boxes with him. He quickly hurried forward to help.

“Hello. You must be my new neighbor. Let me help you with that.” Easing off the boxes from him, Jonghyun almost stumbled from how light the boxes were. “What the?”

The stranger, still obscured by the boxes, laughed lightly. “Sorry, those are my plushie collection. Thanks Anyways. Lemme get the door for you.”

Setting aside the boxes on the low coffee table, Jonghyun finally turned to meet his neighbour for the first time. He blinked as he took in the bulky build, the strong jaw and the the somewhat scary demeanor.

Shite. This is someone he doesn’t want to meet alone in a dark, empty alley.

But then.

He broke into a big smile, cheeks flushing, his somewhat golden eyes crinkled in delight as he thrust his hand forward for a handshake. “Thanks again for helping. I’m Dongho, Kang Dongho.” His jeju accented voice practically dripping with honey. 

Scratch that.

This is someone he _definitely_ would love to meet in a dark, empty alley, one where the encounter would end only in pleasure, heh. Jonghyun licked his suddenly dried lips as he shook hands with Dongho. “It’s really nice to meet you Kang Dongho-ssi.I’m Kim Jonghyun.”

That is how he met Dongho for the first time.

* * *

It was a pity that their schedules never seemed to synced as Dongho seemed to be an night owl while Jonghyun was a homebody who only goes out for necessities and work.

The few time they managed to meet by accident in the elevator, the two would only exchanged awkward conversations about the weather and smiles, Jonghyun stealing covetous glances when Dongho looks away.

It is a pity he finds it hard to make friends with strangers. He had a feeling Dongho would make a _very_ good friend.

* * *

Uploading the latest game review to his channel and an announcement about his new gaming stream, Jonghyun decided to do some clean up on his apartment. You know, before his best friend would make another of his unscheduled visit and hen pecking over the state of his place.

Of course, Jonghyun can’t forget his cleaning playlist.

He unplugs his phone that was charging on the table and connects it to the speakers by the window. He sets it on a medium volume, loud enough for him to jam to it as he made his round. Most of his songs are fast beats raps with the occasional upbeat kpop songs, him already singing along from the first bar of the first song as he begins to collect his laundry. 

While throwing away the food waste from the fridge (his mom is going to kill him if she finds out the side dishes she sent him expired), his playlist shuffled to that Produce 101 song.

All hell broke loose.

In a few seconds time, Jonghyun was trying his absolute best to hit the high notes, his fists working double time as he imitates the fast dance in the middle of the kitchen.

Hitting that final note, he held the final pose, chest heaving from exertion.

Heh, who said he can’t sing?

* * *

The next time he met his neighbour at the elevator, he was coming back from a quick grocery while Dongho was totting a duffle bag, and judging from his wet hair, just got back from the gym. Oddly enough, his neighbour was grinning boyishly at him, his eyes laughing as if he knew something that Jonghyun doesn’t.

Walking together back to their respective apartments, Dongho waved and wished him good night before going to his place, laughing to himself.

Weird.

* * *

Uploading his unboxing video on the latest game he received, Jonghyun went to the kitchen to look for something to eat, putting his melon playlist on shuffle mode as he went.

Grinning as opening bar to NU’EST latest single, Drive, comes on, Jonghyun sang along to the song as he rummaged through the empty cupboards.

He was so busy looking for something to eat that it wasn’t till the second verse he noticed that someone else was singing along. 

Someone with a sweet voice, hitting the notes perfectly. For a few seconds, Jonghyun stopped singing and simply enjoyed the free concert before realizing something horrible.

He can hear his neighbour sing. Perfectly. As if he was staying right there in front of him.

Which means, he can hear _him_ singing.

Horribly.

All the time.

Jonghyun groaned as he banged his head on the kitchen table.

This is horrible. He can never show his face ever again.

* * *

So when they did meet, that very night, in the elevator, Jonghyun promptly looked down, his cheeks red in embarrassment, only replying in monosyllable. He quickly ran out the elevator just to be stopped when he felt a tug on his left sleeve.

He turned to see Dongho tilted his head in confusion, looking like a sad kitten left in the rain. “Jonghyun-ssi? Did I do anything wrong?”

“Nothing.” he quickly said. “I’m just… uh.. embarrassed.” He mumbled.

“Oh. Why?”

“You could actually hear me singing. It’s so stupid!” He ends up wailing, cheeks turns even more red as Dongho threw his head and laughed.

“S-Sorry,” he wiped his tears, “It’s just that I think its a stupid thing to be embarrassed about. I like your singing. Really.”

“Oh.”

Dongho grinned. “Look, I noticed you usually eating fast food and lunch boxes. I’m going to cook dinner so I was wondering if you wanna eat it with me?” he asked helpfully.

“You sure?” Jonghyun asked, feeling hopeful despite of himself.

“Quite sure. I’m getting more bored of eating by myself. Plus, I think we have a lot to talk about, for starters, the acoustics of our apartments.” Dongho playfully teased.

“Just let me put this in my apartment then I’ll join you for dinner.” Jonghyun waved as Dongho entered his apartment before breaking into a happy dance.

He could feel this is the start of something beautiful.

* * *

Folding away his laundry, Jonghyun sang along to the song playing out of his speaker, grinning as another voice join in the chorus, blending their voices into a perfect harmony.

“Jonghyun-ah, dinner’s ready!” Dongho sang out from the apartment beside him.

“Coming!” Jonghyun put away the last of his folded shirts, grabbed his phone and went next door to join his boyfriend for dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> And yes, he was singing NayaNa 🤣🤣


End file.
